Happily Ever After
by Rebel Way
Summary: Orion Black just turned seventeen when he gets life changing news. Any guesses what it is?


**Hello! A quick one-shot I just created out of nowhere...because I can ;)**

**Kind of a companion to SOS, but it can stand alone. Finals are coming up and I don't know whether I'll be able to update SOS quite as regularly. The Blacks belong to J.K. Rowling, at least until I can convince her to give them to me. **

**Enjoy, and please review :)**

Cygnus and Antlia smiled wanly as their newly seventeen-year-old son, Orion Cygnus Black blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Orion shook his shoulder length black hair out of his bright silver eyes and grinned; now his wish was sure to come true.

"What did you wish for, little brother?" Alphard Black asked, shoving Orion a little.

"Not telling," Orion said smugly, "If I did it wouldn't come true. Get off me, Al." He pushed his nineteen-year-old brother off of him.

"Alphard," Cygnus snapped, "We gave him that name for a reason. Use it. Every syllable."

"Yeah, cut it out, Rye Bread." Alphard said snobbishly and Orion laughed, in spite of the growing anger evident on his parents' faces.

"Orion." Orion corrected, "There is no way to shorten it, Alfie."

"O." Alphard retorted, "Rion. I could call you Ryan!"

"No." Cygnus and Antlia said in unison.

"You lose, Alf."

"Whatever you say, Riot."

Orion rolled his eyes and turned his head to the rest of his family. Orion's cousins Lucretia and Lyra smirked at him and wandered away, whispering amongst themselves. Orion generally hated family affairs, but today was his birthday. He was about to start his final year at Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to go back. Orion loved Hogwarts; he loved learning new, different types of magic and his beautiful girlfriend, Wally, was going to be there. He had been so disappointed when she could not come to his birthday party, but she had said she was going to make it up to him when they were reunited, and that sounded good to Orion.

"So," Antlia's sister Violetta interrupted Orion's reverie, "I hear you've been dating young miss Walburga for a while now. Her family is closely interconnected with ours, you know. A very worthy choice for a wife, don't you think?"

"Alphard hasn't married yet, and he's two years older than I am." Orion countered.

"Of course Orion wants to marry Walburga," Cygnus cut in, digging his knuckles into Orion's neck, "he just hasn't decided when to propose yet. Isn't that right, son?"

"Yes." Orion gasped, and he quickly escaped his father's grip. He didn't know what the big deal with marriage was anyway. Orion wasn't even sure he _wanted _to get married. He and Wally were happy now, why mess with that?

"Earth to Orion!" called his best friend Abraxas Malfoy, waving his hand in front of Orion's face. Orion grinned and shoved his friends' hand away.

"I'm here, alright."

"No, you aren't. If you were, you would have noticed who was here by now, Mudblood." Abraxas pointed toward the door.

"I am _not _a mudblood." Orion argued.

"Your girlfriend's here, Ry-Ry!" Alphard clarified with a roar.

It was Walburga, and Orion thought he'd never seen anybody so beautiful. He practically ran over to her to give her a hug. Walburga smiled slightly at him and gestured that she wanted to talk to him outside. He followed her into the garden and they walked through the flowers.

"Sorry about my brother, Wally," Orion said, to fill the silence, "We were discussing my name."

Walburga said nothing.

"Who's idea was it to name us all after stars and constellations, anyway? Quite stupid, isn't it? Orion Cygnus Black. Who'd want to be called that, eh?"

She still remained silent.

"Erm…so…so I was thinking, once I become a parent, that'll be the first thing to go! Yeah, I'll give my kids normal names, no more Cygnuses or…"

"I'm pregnant."

Orion just stared at her. "But…but…we were careful!"

"I'm sorry."

"How could this happen?"

"I'll take care of it."

"NO!" Orion cried, "No. Please, don't do that."

"What am I supposed to do, Orion?" Walburga whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Marry me!" Orion suggested wildly, "Come on, Wally, let's do it. I love you. I love you so much; more than anything in this world."

"But, Orion, we can't…"

"Yes we can!" Orion interrupted, "Wally, this is it! I wished for us to be together and here you are! It can't be a coincidence; this is meant to be! Here…" He knelt down in front of her and took her hand.

"Walburga, I promise to love you forever. I'll love you and I'll love this little guy in here." Orion pressed his lips to Walburga's stomach and she giggled.

"How do you know it isn't a girl?"

Orion flashed a smile, "I just know. I just know. My little boy is in there. My little baby boy. I want to take care of him and of you forever. Will you marry me, Walburga?"

"Yes," she breathed, "yes!"

Orion lifted her up and spun her around by her waist. He shouted to her belly, "Hear that, little boy? You've got a Mummy and Daddy!" She laughed joyfully and he put her down and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "I'm worried, Orion. What if we aren't ready to be parents? What if we mess up?" she went a little pale, "What if he hates me?"

"He could never hate you. Nobody could."

"What if he does? What if he grows up and hates me and runs away because he doesn't want to be our son anymore?" Walburga actually looked near tears.

Orion just laughed, "What are you thinking about? Now you're being ridiculous. I promise, I won't let that happen. He's going to be perfect because he's a part of you and you're perfect. Stop worrying and let's tell my family our news." He offered his arm, "_Mrs. _Black."

She beamed at him and took it, kissing him on the cheek. "You mean it? Everything will be perfect?"

"Perfect." Orion grinned. He felt his stomach churn a little bit; odd, considering how happy he was.

"And we'll be a family?" Walburga asked, "You, me and the baby? And live happily ever after?"

"We'll live happily ever after. I promise."


End file.
